1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a fuel system of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
During low temperature conditions, fuel with a high percentage of gasoline may be required to start an engine. In motor vehicles using flexible fuel systems, this can be a problem if a mixed fuel used by the engine has a lower gasoline content than is required for cold-start situations. There is a need in the art for a design that solves this cold start problem.